


A Consuming Fire

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Supernatural (TV) fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You find out that the man you have been with for the last 4 years is actually God Himself. Needless to say, after spending so long with Him you're... conflicted.(Reader is left gender neutral.)
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/You, God (Supernatural)/You
Series: All of my Supernatural (TV) fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	A Consuming Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of Deuteronomy 4:24 "For the LORD your God is a consuming fire, a jealous God."
> 
> I think I got all of the He's and Him's capitalized, I left one lowercase on purpose, but the rest should be capitalized. If they're not, my bad.
> 
> Going back to my roots! Supernatural was one of the first fandoms I got really involved with and I have returned after a very long break. I used to post fanfiction over on Fanfiction.net in like 2012, so yeah I've come a long way haha.

Everything was coming crashing down. It stunned you to your very core, every hair on your body standing up straight in fear as you looked at the man, the being who had created the entire universe… The same being who you'd shared a bed with for the last 4 and a half years. The same one who not a year ago you had married. 

Chuck. Chuck Shurley was God. Chuck was God. God. The God. God was real and He was standing before you. You'd… married God.

Chuck's entire face went lax, losing the worry on His face as He knew that you now knew. He shrugged, looking at you like one might look at a child who just found out not only Santa was real but He'd been undercover for thousands of years and you'd just blown it. "So, yes, it's me." He said, sounding way too blasé about the whole situation. "Does it really change anything?"

You don't speak, but you know that with how wide eyed you were looking at Him that He could tell you were considering your options about how far you could make it if you ran… actually, maybe He was reading your thoughts as well. You'd bet that was one thing on the laundry list of abilities He had.

"Come here." He says, and it's spoken gently, and it almost seems reminiscent of Chuck... Or, more, of who you thought He was before all this. "Let's talk about this like adults." He moves His hands out, opening His arms as if He expects you to walk into them. 

You don't move, even though every being in your body is telling you to listen to Him. It's telling you that you need to do it otherwise you're going to make Him angry. Your brain is telling you to do the opposite. So, once again you don't move.

Chuck's jaw steeled and He narrowed His eyes at you, the action sending shivers down your spine. 

Before all this, you never fought. You may have had some heated discussions, but it never was full of malice. You loved each other. You had loved each other… As equals. Not whatever this was.

You didn't move when He stepped closer, but you did flinch when His hand reached out to touch your face. You can't help it, not when you know about all the potential power behind His touch. One snap of His fingers and you would be nothing more than a memory.

A hand moved to deftly swipe a strand of hair behind your ear and you just knew He could feel how badly you were shaking when it went back to rest at your jaw to angle your head up to look at Him. "I understand that you're… upset." He decides on, and a halfhearted smile crosses His lips. "But you still love me, yes?" He asks, but it's the way that He says it that sent adrenaline rushing to your veins, speeding up your heart as fast as it could. 

It was with such… a sure sounding voice. No hint of question in His… question. It was phrased like one, but you and He both knew that you knew the answer. 

Looking at Him even now all you can think about is all of the memories you've shared with Him when He was still him. The laughter, the love you had shared. It was hard not to see that when it was the same face, the same voice… the same… being.

So, yes. You did. You did still love Him. You couldn't even hide it, you knew that even though He had betrayed you and lied to you every moment that you had known Him… yes, you still loved Him. That definitely was a flaw deep within you… or maybe, it was a survival instinct that was working to try and make sure you didn't say anything stupid that would upset God.

He was still waiting for answer, you could tell from the way He raised an eyebrow at the way you had remained silent. 

"Yes." You finally managed to force out, stuttering as you said it, fear still leaking into the tone of your voice.

He looked… confused? Perhaps at your shaking. The petrifying fear in your voice. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asks, once again running a hand down your face and then to your back soothingly.

"I… I don't know." You responded with, honestly, your voice a warble.

One of His hands came up to caress your cheek and He lets out a small tutting noise as He wiped away your tears. "I would never." His voice sounds sincere, but then again so much of what He had said to you had sounded sincere when He told you of all of the details of His nonexistent life and past as a human on earth. So many lies that sounded… so real.

That was, at the very least comforting, and you didn't flinch as hard when He pulled you into a hug, moving a hand up to cradle your head against His shoulder. It was a move that was almost guaranteed to calm you down, it always had in the past. 

You could feel your heart rate starting to slow down, your shaking starting to cease under His touch. 

You would be alright. This would be okay. Maybe having… Him as your spouse wouldn't be as bad as you originally thought. 

…

The hands holding you didn't cease their calming movements, but when He once again spoke it sent fear once again through your body. "You make it seem like this is the first time you've found out about my true being, Y/N." His hands around you stopped moving and instead tightened around you like a snake going in for the kill... "You don't have to worry, I'll make you forget it, like I always do. You're happier that way."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, what a dick.
> 
> I really want to write some more Chuck, maybe someday I will 👀


End file.
